Deathly Love
by loverofallthings
Summary: It had been years since she was made to leave the protection of the castle, now she has to protect her child from more than just the fathers cruel words. Even if it costs her the ultimate price. Sequel to Regretful Love.


_**Deathly Love**_

_**AN: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but my computer crashed and I lost all my memory. Also the change in title is due to my change of heart, I think Sesshomaru needs to suffer a little more before he gets happy. The first part of this is from what use to be Forgiving Love, which will be deleted as soon as this is posted. Also for the ones who have posted on my review page about this story being done before, well if so please sent me the title because I would love to read them. I'm not trying to be a smart ass I would really like to read them.**_

_**OKAY, OFF WITH MY RANT AND ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which makes me cry at night. ****J**

_**Info: Okay in this Rin is twenty-three, but stopped aging when she got pregnant, so she still looks the same as in **__**Unwanted Love**__** and her son is four.**_

**Rins P.O.V.**

It had been five years since the demon I loved had thrown his unborn child and me out of his castle. After I was thrown out I traveled to a far off village that was still in the western lands but still far enough away so that nobody would know who I am or who my childs father was. In the village that we live in now we are constantly ridiculed and tortured emotionally by the hateful villagers. Most people wonder why I stay here where people call my child a "filthy half-breed" and me a "demons cheep whore" but it is because I can not go anyplace else with out fear of them killing my child. I have made a deal with the village head man that as long as he does not hurt my child I will allow him and the other village council men to beat me once a month and though it is excorticating to go through that pain again and again it is worth it if my baby is keep safe.

Ah my baby, my little Sinkotsu though he goes by sin, is exactly like his father he is strong, handsome, and quick witted. He looks just like Sesshomaru with silver hair, only his is cut short and spiked up, a crescent moon on his forehead, and the stripes on his body. He asked me once where his father was and I could not bare to tell him the truth so as far as he knows is his fathers name and that when I found out I was pregnant I ran away but by the time I came back to tell him it was to late and I could not find him; he never asked about him again.

The small hut we live in is barley big enough for us but we manage. It has two rooms in it one is the living/kitchen room where at night I sleep then there is a small room in the back where Sin plays and sleeps. I have had to patch up the roof because of leaks but luckily its still holding strong.

"Mommy those village men are coming up the path." my son said.

I quickly look around and see that he is right, six bulky men were walking towards my home. Time must have escaped me, for it did not feel like it had been a month since my last beating, I had finally healed and it look as if I would be receiving more wounds.

"Sin, darling, go to your room and play for mommy till I get back please." I said, smiling down at my baby boy.

I walked out side to see the repulsive men smirking at me, I tell them to follow me and lead them a little ways into the forest beside my hut so my son will not hear my screams of agony.

" Alright demon fucker, we are far enough away so that fucking half-bred won't hear ya scream when me and my men beat the livin' shit out of ya for being wonting to fuck some demon when you could have had my cock stuck in that pussy of yours." said the head man of the village. This man repulsed me, it was not that he was, it was the words that came out of his mouth that made me want to retch. This man was actual hansom, with long black hair, dark eyes, and he was tall; though I did admit he was hansom I already knew when I came to this village that know mater what I would never fall for another man because my heart already belonged to another.

I sighed, "Lets just get to it already please."

"Why you little bitch, show some manners to your betters." said another one of the council men.

I could not help but to laugh out loud, these men my betters, I my not have thought much of myself but I knew I was better than these men.

"We'll teach you to laugh at us." said Gin, the hansom man.

With that final sentence I was hit in six different places and fell to the ground where they preceded to beat me for the next hour.

…

They finally stopped beating me and left, now I was dragging myself to my hut with bruises covering my stomach and face, with blood coming out of my mouth and other parts of my beaten body. I already knew my son would ask what had happened and my answer would be the same as always, I fell. I would keep the truth from my son as long as I could, I can't bear to tell him, because he is to much like his father to let others suffer for him.

Walking into my hut I called told Sin he could come out now. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened and his mouth almost hit the floor, I must have looked really bad to get that reaction out of him. "Mama, what happened to you, where are you covered in blood?" Sin was close to tears now, I think my pain hurt him worse then me.

"It's nothing baby, mommy just fell." I knelt down so that I was looking in his eyes and smiled to let him know that I was just fine.

Sin looked at me with sad eyes, he knew I was lying.

…

A week had gone by since my last beating and Sin has not stopped worrying about me, though I can't blame him for I can hardly stand without wincing. I would describe myself as a kind person, but I could not help but to wish thoughs men into the deepest pits of hell.

"Sin would you please go and get me some water from the river." I said looking up from my stew I was fixing for dinner.

"Sure mama." he got up and was out the door in a break neck run, grabbing the bucket on the way. I laughed at the sight of my energetic son, oh how I loved him. He may look like his father but he was not apposed to showing any emotion he felt. His name may be Sin but he was my blessing, for if not for him I would have not have been able to stand all the years.

Sins happiness came as no shock, Inuyasha was due to come any day and visit. I loved Inuyasha as a brother, but his visits were a curse. He would always question me about my injures and beg me to come live with them, but I new that I could not; looking at Sin any person that had seen Sesshomaru would know who Sins father was, and Sesshomaru would was not the best lord when it came to humans.

I could see Sin running back through the opening of the hut. He looked petrified.

"Mama, thoughs bad men are back." he said out of breath. I rush to the opening and see that he is right. Sin is standing behind me not fully knowing what was about to happen.

My baby was about to hear me be killed.

I hurried and grabbed Sin, pulling him into the secret compartment in the wall of the hurt. "Mama, what's going on."

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine." I said, " Just stay in here and don't come out no matter what, and don't make a sound. Uncle Inuyasha will be here in a little to get you, okay?"

" But what about you, where are you going?"

"Mama has got to go with the men for a little, okey?" I said to my crying son. My heart was breaking as I watched the tires roll down his face. I wanted to just stand there and watch him for all time, but I could not, for this was the last time I would ever see my baby.

My pup.

Sin looked up at me, with the eyes of his father, his little clawed hands cling to my kimono for dear life. "But your coming back aren't you?"

I smiled at him and said, "I'm never going to leave you, my Sin, I will be in your heart, for always." With that I quickly shut the door to the secret compartment, trying my best to ignore his screams for me to come back.

I stood, ready to face my fate.

As I walked out of the hut my arm was viciously grabbed and I was thrown to the ground. Looking up I saw the men leering over me, but I was not looking up long because one of them delivered a strong, swift kick to my temple causing my face to plow into the unforgiving ground.

Gin spat at me and said "Well Rin we got soon bad stuff to tell ya. Ya see the people in the village don't really like havin' a demon fucker in the area and they even decided that your not good enough as a whore. Hey, I tried to defend you. I said that your little pussy could be good at working my cock for a little, but they said I deserved better than you. So now it's are job to get rid of you and your little half-breed mutt, which were going to kill after you. So, any last words?" With each word that was spoken he and the other men sent vicious insults, kicks, and punches to my body.

I looked at him with so much hate in my eyes that Naraku would run and hide. This thing would never touch my son.

As their fists descended on my battered body my last thought was not on the searing pain but on the two that I loved most.

Sesshomaru, Sin I love you.

…

Gin and his men stopped the assault on Rins' body; checking her pulse to make sure she was dead. They received mot a single sign of life form the young girls body.

"Alright boys, the kid has to be in the hut so just set fire to it and burn him alive in it." Gin ordered his men.

The hut was quickly engulfed in flames. The men felt no need to stay and watch, so when the were sure the hut would burn to the ground they went back the way they had come, with blood of an innocent marring their clothes.

…

Many miles away, the smell of smoke assaulted the sensitive nose of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

…

_**Y The End Y**_

_**Alright my lovely readers there it is. I don't know if I am going to make another or not. At this point I am really debating it because where it is now you the reader could use your imagination and end it your way. If I do decide to do another sequel then I will post something to let you all know.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading and please review, I don't care if your reading this twenty years from now, please review.**_


End file.
